


Forgiveness

by zehry_raven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehry_raven/pseuds/zehry_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say that revenge is sweet but forgiveness is divine" </p>
<p>Malik thinks that it would be so easy to finally rid himself of the amber-eyed assassin. However, something inside of him stops him from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile so this work might not be that good.

"Safety and peace brother" muttered a hooded figure

Malik forced himself not to scowl at the assassin that dropped into the bureau. His grip tightened on the quill he was holding, threatening it to snap. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Breath._ He told himself before opening his eyes and focusing on the figure that was standing in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of him.

"What happened?!" Malik half yelled while rushing to the bleeding assassin "Are you that inept that a simple mission has left you in such a state novice?!"

The figure remained silent, taking the scolding without a hint of defiance. He held a hand to a wound below his ribs that was still bleeding. His other hand, which was also injured, was hanging still. The figure stared back at the Dai before focusing at a spot on the floor. His shoulders sagged as he waited to be continuously berated. He knew that his actions we truly that of the novice.

"Well?" Malik asked as he gazed at the figure in front of him, a bit worried at his silence

The figure wobbled a bit before falling to his knees.

"Altair!" Malik rushed to catch the assassin before his head could hit the floor.

"You stupid novice" the Dai muttered before laying Altair down and peeling off his garments and weapons. He took note of the assassin's temperature. _He feels feverish_.

Malik gritted his teeth and dragged the unconscious man to one of the pillows scattered in the bureau. He left him for awhile to gather the supplies needed to treat Altair's wounds. Working as quickly as he could, he knelt beside the man and started to clean the remaining blood then grabbed the needle and thread to stich the wound. He then bandaged the hand and arranged the pillows to make the man as comfortable as possible.

_It would be so easy._ Malik thought as he glared at the slumbering man across him. His hands clenched as he continued to kneel. _So easy to rid himself of this nuisance. A simple knife to the throat and I would never have to be reminded of what was lost._ He then stood up and walked back to the counter. He then opened one of the drawers containing a knife. Grabbing it, he stalked back to the man sleeping.

He knelt down and raised his arm, ready to strike down the person he once called Brother.

"I'm sorry" the sleeping figure muttered "...Malik..."

_Damn you Altair_   Malik then put down the knife and sighed. Standing up, he left Altair to rest.

Later that night the Dai would be kept awake, pondering his decision to let the man responsible for the death of his brother and the loss of his arm live.

 

 


End file.
